Más de Tres son Multitud
by FerCervella
Summary: Sasori lleva una vida miserable... Su novio le ha dejado, odia su empleo y está hundido en deudas que le ahogan. Todo cambia la noche que su monotona vida se cruza con la de Karin y Hinata, unas adolescentes que darán una vuelta de 360º a su vida y a la que irán llegando más personajes. (OoC y AU, ya les advertí XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Aquí arribo con una idea loca. Dedicado en especial a mis amigas de la Mafia Encanto Uchiha a la cual les invito a conocer... No se arrepentirán. Basado en un hecho de la vida real.**

**(Si hay algún fan de uno de estos personajes, no me linchen... )**

**XD**

* * *

** TRES SON MULTITUD**

* * *

No supe como llegué a ese antro.

Lo que sí sabía bien era que lo mío con Deidara estaba muerto, no había sido eterno ni nada de eso. Una relación de 3 años echada por la borda, todos nuestros sueños muertos y yo metido en un antro con los tímpanos a medio morir por la música estridente, rodeado de cuerpos sudados y alcohol.

Que fiasco.

Ahora debía volver a un apartamento demasiado grande cuya renta no puedo pagar solo con mi patético sueldo de maestro licenciado en Artes.

Debí haber escuchado a mi abuela Chiyo cuando dijo que del Arte no se podía vivir decentemente. Maldita mujer sabia, ya no había nada que hacer, se rebeló a los 16 años y se fugó con un chico y que luego se había dedicado a estudiar algo que le hiciera feliz en vez de algo que le diera dinero... En momentos como este maldecía ambas decisiones. La música se hizo más intoletable, me levanté para irme cuando la ví.

Bailaba como una posesa en la pista de baile. Sensual para ser una pendeja; pelirroja, de gafas bien hipster y cuerpo menudo.

Las nuevas generaciones no captan nada de la modestia. Es entonces que aparece una chica pálida con cara de sufrimiento y que como puede intenta arrastrar a la bailarina hasta un asiento, seguramente la amiga está menos ebria o es pudorosa; vuelvo a sentarme para ver la ecenita por puro morbo. Reí al ver los esfuerzos deseperados de la chica tímida y de cabellos azulinos largos por controlar a la pelirroja que meneaba las caderas en la silla y aguanté las ganas de inmortalizar el momento con la cámara de mi celular última generación.

Fue en ese momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla empujando a su amiga que se apresuró a seguirla, no pude moverme pues su mirada no soltaba la mía. Y yo no era cobarde como para dejar el juego de miradas, una cría no iba a ganarme.

- ¿Qué mierda me miras, depravado?

- ... - no dije nada y la pelirroja bufó. La otra chica llegó junto a nosotros y me miró aterrada.

- P-perdone a mi amiga, ha bebido más de la cuenta y no s-sabe lo que hace... P-perdón. - la chica tenía una vocecilla casi imperceptible por el ruido de la música, afortunadamente sabía leer los labios pues le había hecho un curso de eso.

- ¡Claro que sé lo que hago, Hinata! Cierra el pico mientras detengo a un desgenerado, me ha mirado el cu... - en ese preciso instante la chica se desmayó. Genial

Había caído en mis piernas y la otra chica estaba desesperada, la removió como pudo y empezó a sacudirla.

- ¡Karin! Oh, por kami... Karin, despierta. A-ayudeme, por favor. S-se lo suplico...

Suspiré.

La chica de cabellos azulinos lloraba a mares y sentí algo que no supe describir, no había tenido hermanos ni grandes amigos. Pero parecía ser buena chica, de esas en las que puedes confiar.

- Las llevaré a su casa. - tomé en brazos a la pelirroja y la otra chica, cuyo nombre creo era Hinata, me siguió en silencio. - Vamos a mi auto.

Definitivo.

Esta noche había sido un asco. Ahí estaba yo con rumbo desconocido llevando a dos adolescentes extrañas y ebrias. Mi vida era un caos.

- Si tu amiga vomita mi auto, haré que lo limpies hasta con la lengua si es necesario... ¿Oiste, chica? - la ví asentir asustada. No servía como maestro, asustaba a los chicos - ¿Cuanto bebió la chica?

- Dos botellas de absenta y una de ron, varios shot de tequila y un vaso de vodka. S-se excedió esta vez.

- No me importa. ¿A donde las llevo?

- Dejanos aquí... - la chica señaló un parque que de noche estaba lleno de vagos.

- ¿Porque este sitio?

- No t-tenemos donde ir. Huimos de u-un internado de niñas... Bueno, no huimos. Mi Papá no quiere pagar mis estudios, d-dice que soy una inútil y q-que no importa si me e-enseña Kami en p-persona pues no aprenderé n-nada... En la Academia conocí a Karin y somos amigas o algo a-así; sus papás murieron hace algunos a-años y no tenemos donde i-ir pero por hoy c-creo que el parque e-es buena opción para pasar una noche.

Resoplo por lo bajo.

Es una pendeja demasiado inocente, irse a un parque a dormir es como llamar a los depravados. Estúpidas mocosas fugitivas y ebrias.

- No. Se irán a mi casa, solo por esta noche. Mañana se largan... - en su mirada ví agradecimiento puro y ni me esforcé por sonreir. Estaba medio muerto - Haré mi maldita buena acción del día.

Llegamos hasta mi apartamento y dejé que ambas chicas se quedaran en un cuarto desocupado. Como iban a dormir era su problema, yo me fui a descansar y cerré la puerta-

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana todo llegó de golpe.

Había acogido a dos completas desconocidas en mi apartamento y mi cabeza estaba horriblemente adolorida, como si me hubieran golpeado. Maldije en mi fuero interno, salí raudo a ponerlas de patitas en la calle cuando un olor delicioso se coló por mi narices... Un olor exquisito a comida.

Noté que todo mi maldito apartamento estaba limpio, ordenado y hasta la ventanas brillaban. Encontré a la chica que según recordaba se llamaba Hinata canturreando mientras removía algo en una olla pero en cuanto me vió, noté el rubor en sus mejillas y noté que no llevaba polera pero como estaba en mi casa me dió lo mismo... Le miré ceñudo a pesar de que las tripas me pedían que las silenciara rápido con algo de comida.

- ¿Qué mierda haces?

- C-cocino...

- Es obvio. Digo... ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí en mi casa a estas horas? Se suponía que se largarían tan pronto despertaran. ¿Porque hiciste aseo y ahora cocinas?

- Bueno, lo hice para a-agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotras ayer. L-la verdad es que le debemos una, señor.

- Sasori. Me llamo Sasori no Akatsuna... No recuerdo tu nombre.

- Hyuga Hinata.

**¿Hyuga? **

**- **Ah...

Mierda, estoy metido hasta el cuello en ella.

Esta chica es parte de una de las Familias más importantes de toda la maldita Konoha y está en mi casa como si nada. Es casi de la aristocracia, una maldita seudo princesa que acaba de asear mi apartamento, además anda acompañada por una chica borracha e inconciente.

- ¿Tu amiguita ya despertó?

- Ahh, no aún, Karin bebió demasiado ayer pero iré a despertarle para p-poder irnos, Sasori-san.

- ¿Adonde irán?

**Sasori... No es tu problema. Son molestas crías, no deben importarte en nada.**

La chica va a responderme cuando un grito horrible nos hizo levantarnos, la otra chica había despertado...

* * *

**Bien... **

**Como verán hay AU - OoC y un montón de palabrotas de parte de estos personajes . XD**

**Como siempre me encantaría saber que opinan con sus reviews, además creo que ya advertí que habrán muchas locuras y que los personajes serán usados por esta servidora, si no te gusta el OoC ni el Au ni el rated T... Entonces no te gustará esta historia, si deseas dejar un review me encantaría que hubiera respeto y si tienen sugenrencias o ideas loquillas, mucho mejor.**

**Besos a todos!**


	2. La propuesta de Sasori

**Hola! **

**Guau, gracias por sus reviews y ya ven que intentaré divertirlas :)**

* * *

** Capitulo 2: La propuesta de Sasori**

* * *

El grito de la chica ebria nos sacó de la conversación y ahora nos tenía aquí. Menuda cría.

- ¡Hinata! - la chica se colocó sus gafas hispter y noté que parecía asustada. Hinata le dió un vaso con agua y que la pelirroja se tomó en cosa de segundos como si nada. - Dios, pensé que estabas muerta o tal vez metida en alguna tina llena de hielo sin un riñón como en las leyendas urbanas pero veo que estás viva.

- Si... Sigo viva, Karin. Él es Sasori-san, nos trajo a su apartamento ayer.

- Ahhh, supongo que debo darte las gracias.

Definitivo.

Esta cría tenía **demasiada** imaginación pero eran demasiado inocentes.

Fue entonces que llegó a mi la idea que me tiene por las cuerdas.

- Yo alquilo cuartos. Este apartamento tiene cuatro habitaciones... Si quieren quedarse les cobraré 100 ryos a cada una, los aseos y la comida corren por cuenta de ustedes, el resto corre por mi. - bufé y ella se miraron medio segundo como comunicándose mentalmente.

Supuse que el cerebro era la tal Karin y la conciencia de ambas era Hinata que parecía razonable (o menos loca).

Además por alguna bendita razón no conseguía que los inquilinos duraran ni media semana en mi apartamento, el dinero escaseaba a la par con mi paciencia.

- Vamos, no tengo todo el maldito día...

- Trato. - Hinata extendió su mano hacia mi y la miré algo confundido.

- Ok. No es necesario tocarse, entiendo a la primera que aceptan.

No me gustaba tocar a la gente por los bichos invisibles que pululaban por ahi (microbios o como se llamaran), la chica se dió cuenta de que no la tocaría y dejó caer la mano. La gente solía decir que era extraño pero yo amaba la diferencia... Amaba eso de no ser igual que el resto de los mortales, amaba ser intocable y especial; lo cual a la gente nos solía gustarle tanto pero que podía importarme a mi lo que ellos dijeran o pensaran.

Aquella tarde Karin durmió como si nada mientras que Hinata me daba una mano con los examenes que debía corregir, era una chica silenciosa y hábil. No me molestaba tanto su presencia porque... Arg, vaya a saber Kami porque.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Etto... 16.

- ¿Y la ebria de tu amiga? - me miro ceñuda, pero lucía demasiado graciosa. El mal humor no iba con ella.

- Se llama Karin. Uzumaki Karin... Y no es una alcohólica. Solo se excedió, no bebe de esa forma siempre... Y ella también tiene 16.

- ¿Y tú eres su abogada?

- No, es mi amiga. Punto. - Karin salió de su cuarto con una cara de trasnoche notoria y me miró mal genio - Hinata callate. Mira... Viviremos aquí así que espero que nos trates bien, porque vamos a pagarte y no te atrevas a molestar a Hinata porque o sino tú y yo tendremos problemas. ¿Oiste?

- Estás en mi casa.

- Jajajajajaa - se rió mientras ajustaba sus lentes y me miraba seriamente - Tú nos necesitas. Necesitas el dinero y si no has conseguido inquilinos ha de ser por tu maravillosa personalidad.

- Soy un artista.

- Me permito recordarte que eres uno desconocido.

Iba a contestarle a esa mocosa un par de cosillas cuando Hinata se levantó de su silla y nos miro seria, estaba tiritando pero de los nervios.

- Por favor, no peleen. Mantengamos la paz.

- Argg Hinata, si no quieres pelear es cosa tuya pero no dejaré que un desconocido me alce al voz. - Hinata miró a su amiga y no sé que maldito dialogo mental tuvieron pero la colorina bufó y se calmó - Bah, no saco nada con enojarme contigo. Pero la próxima vez no me detendrás tan fácil.

Y de esa forma inició nuestra vida juntos.

* * *

**Un mes después...**

Hinata no tardó en encontrar empleo en una pastelería en donde debía usar unos vestiditos de lolita para atender a la clientela de babosos.

Karin atendía en una tienda de música punk/rock del centro.

Yo seguía como maestro de Arte en la Academia Konoha High School.

Todas las tardes llegaba del empleo con ganas de matar a alguien o de ver muertos a mis alumnos, Karin estaba tirada en el sillòn quejándose de la vida que le tocaba vivir por no ser millonaria o maldiciendo a un tal Suigetsu que era compañero suyo y Hinata estaba cocinando la cena mientras leía mangas shojo ai (Esa cría era una adicta al romance). Después de cenar, cada uno se iba a su habitación hasta el otro día.

Sin duda eramos un trío algo disparejo.

Disfrutaba pelear con Karin en mi tiempo libre, siempre salía con cosas ingeniosas que yo rebatía con maestría y con lo que terminaba cayendo a su nivel (Maldita pendeja intelectual pero poco artística). Hinata siempre estaba ahí para detenerrnos cuando nos salíamos de madre con esa vocecita dulce y esos ojitos llenos de amor y paz, su físico era más artisico pero ese cáracter de hippie arruinaba todo el encanto; sin duda que mi vida ahora parecía tener más vida.

- Ambas deberían estudiar... Molestas crías. Para recibir algo que se llama cultura, falta que les hace. - bufé luego de oir las risas que Karin me hacía luego de ver una foto de Deidara escondida en un azucarero.

- Sabía que tenías que eras medio Lolicon por vivir con dos niñas inocentes como nosotas pero no que te gustaran las barbies, Sasori.

- ¿Inocentes? Aquí la única inocente es Hinata. - murmuré y Karin se rió en mi cara.

- De todas maneras te gustan las muñequitas rubias.

Puse una mano en mi cara, ahora no iba a dejarlo hasta que yo me rindiera. Maldita.

- ¿Es mujer o hombre?

Miré a Hinata que tenía las foto en sus manos y miraba la foto con abierta curiosidad, se la arrebaté y la hice picadillos.

- Da igual. Y es hombre... - la chica se puso pálida y temí que se fuera a desmayar. Karin se largó a reir al verla actuar así mientras que yo llevé hasta el sofá.

- Vamos, Hinata jamás ha visto ni leído yaoi. Está en shock pero se le va a pasar, tarde o temprano tiene que abrir los ojos... Pero dime ¿Porque te dejó la barbie yaoi? ¿O lo dejaste por poco artistico?

- Él se fue. Tenía una beca en la Universidad del Arte de Iwagakure, era un hábil expositor del arte explosivo... - mire a las dos chicas que parecían absortas escuchándome como si fuera un programita de gente llorando por amor de esos que mis torpes alumnas veían - No sé porque diablos les digo esto, ustedes no entienden nada.

- Yo entiendo. - Hinata me tomó las manos e ignoró mi cara de molestia. - Yo huí de un compromiso arreglado. Karin me ayudó a escapar...

- Esperen. ¿No era que habían huido de un Internado? - ambas se miraron y yo me levanté furioso. - ¿Qué están escondiéndome?

- Yo le digo... Mira, conocí a Hinata en el Internado para niñas. Tanto a ella como a mi nos marginaban las otras chicas y a falta de otra oportunidad se podría decir que nos hicimos amigas; un día yo me escapé del Internado tras un chico guapisímo que se llama Uchiha Sasuke, con él y unos tipos nos metimos en un lío muy grande pero mi abuelo Jiraya me encontró con ayuda del tarado de mi primo Naruto; en el fondo gracias a ellos no me fui a la cárcel cuando Sasuke me abandonó a mi suerte. - Karin se acomodó sus lentes. Estaba resumiendo todo - Fui de regreso y le conté a Hinata todo, ella entonces me comentó que él es su prometido... Su papá va a casarla con Uchiha Sasuke pero el chaval no tiene hormonas y es un gamberro, sexy pero no es para Hina. Supongo que la salvé.

Miré a Hinata.

- ¿Tu papá no sabe que huiste, verdad?

- N-no... Pero creeme, Sasori-san que no lo ha notado. - Hinata se sentó una posición muy correcta y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el pliegue de su vestido. - Mi Padre me odia... Siempre ha creído que soy débil, una inútil de lo peor. Vive de viaje, manteniendo el negocio o asistiendo a compromisos de gente rica; me comprometió a temprana edad con Sasuke-kun y nunca he hablado con ese chico, además tiene una mala fama que le precede y lo que le hizo a Karin no es correcto. En cuanto Karin me comentó eso huí del Internado y ella me siguió.

- Solo fue porque alguien debe cuidarte. Eres muy inocente. - Karin miró hacia otro lado fingiendo molestia y soltando un sonoro bufido.

Pero era obvio que la Hyuga era su amiga y que había huido con ella por el vínculo que tenían, sin duda, Karin era orgullosa.

- Bueno, me da igual... Solo que si las encuentran diré que no las conozco o que son un par de psicópatas que me mantuvieron amenazado.

Ambas rieron y el ambiente se relajó nuevamente. Estas chicas solo iban a traerme problemas pero aquí estábamos, mirando la tele con esos programas nada artísticos que los incultos veían.

¿Amigos? No lo sabía y la verdad es que por el momento prefiero ni pensar en ello.

* * *

**Ok. **

**Andaba inspirada y salió esto. Verán OoC... Se los advierto jejeje**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me han levantado el ànimo. :3**

**Nos vemos y dejen sus opiniones. Me encanta saberlo todo. *Soy una curiosa***


	3. La jugada de Karin

**Hola a todas/os! **

**Este ca****pitulo creo será breve y se ahora en adelante nuestros protagonistas irán turnándose para relatar pero yo especificaré quien relata ;)**

**Espero les guste. **

* * *

_**Karin**_

* * *

** La jugada de Karin**

* * *

**S**asori era un artista amargado.

Peleábamos todo el día, lo admito era divertido a veces pero jamás le diría eso. Sería darle en el gusto al fracasado ese. La verdad aún no entendía bien del todo como es que seguía viviendo en este pequeño apartamento con él y Hinata. Bueno, ella era algo así como mi amiga...

Ok. ella era mi amiga y tal vez una de las mejores personas que conocía.

Pero no se lo diría ni con el suero de la verdad encima porque sonaba tan cursi, y yo odiaba lo cursi. Es verdad, Hinata era más que un poquito desesperante con sus cursilerías a la orden del día, su afición más que desmedida y extraña a leer shojo ai casi todo el santo día, su silencio que muchas veces me sacaba de quicio y más cuando en medio de mi rabia ella se dignaba a sonreírme; pero era bueno tener alguien cerca.

Ella era completamente opuesta a mi y tal vez por eso funcionaba.

Yo hacía lo que me venía en la regalada gana.

Era una rebelde.

Siempre había sido una chica astuta, adelantada para mi edad y demasiado honesta; al crecer todos esos detalles de mi misma comenzaron a cobrar mayor trascendencia. Las ansias de no doblar la cerviz ante nadie siempre me habían dominado y me convertí en una contestaria, una chica rebelde que iba y venía sin grandes inconvenientes. Yo era una persona que no movía el meñique por nadie que no fuera a ofrecerme algún beneficio... Al conocer a Hinata, había disfrutado de ciertas regalías pues ella era una chica bastante adinerada (_Por no decir podrida en dinero_).

Pero ahora entendía que ella era mi amiga y punto. Tal vez era la única excepción, no se lo diría jamás, claro... Antes muerta o al lado de Sasuke.

¡Pedazo de Idiota sexy y animal! Menudo bruto que fuí a ligarme.

Dejarme abandonada a mi suerte bajo la lluvia y sin ni un maldito ryo en el bolsillo era una canallada. Pero algo que jamás iba a perdonarle era que por su culpa hubiera debido recurrir a mi abuelo Jiraya y a mi primo, Naruto... Mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenía 12 años, en un accidente que prefiero ni recordar y por obligación mi abuelo (_Un tipo al que con suerte había visto en fotos_) había tenido que recibir mi tutela, cosa nada grata para mi ni para él.

Jiraya era un escritor bestseller que tenía muchísimo dinero al vivir escribiendo guarradas sexuales para pervertidos, Naruto era el consentido... También era huérfano pero vivía con mi abuelo desde los 3 años. Y por su humor idiota se llevaban a la perfección, ahora mi primo era un universitario con las hormonas a mil encima de una camioneta 4x4; era demasiado hiperactivo y chillón pero no le odiaba... Ni a él ni a Jiraya.

Solo que... Yo no era parte de nada.

No era parte de esa Familia.

Odiaba deberles algo y estaba bastante endeudada con Jiraya.

Me concentré en ordenar los vinilos de "The Sannin" que habían llegado a la tienda por la mañana, el trabajo en la tienda no apestaba tanto como creí que lo haría. Tiempo libre para vagar por ahí, música nada cursi y dinero acorde a mis exigencias.

- Oye, Karin... ¿Ya no sales con el niño bonito? Oh, no me digas que te dejó por otra... - ni siquiera volteé a mirar al tarado de Suigetsu. Menudo imbécil tenía por compañero. - Te dije bien claro que te mandaría a volar, cariño. Pobrecita.

- Jodete, Suigetsu.

- ¿Porque me odias, Zanahoria-chan? Intento ser gentil y conectarme con el lado sensible de una chica abandonada...

Le dí un puñetazo y lo dejé tirado en el mostrador sobándose la cabeza.

- No me molestes, carajo! Sasuke Uchiha me las va a pagar... Tiene una debilidad y yo la conozco perfectamente. - sonreí para mi y miré el reloj. Era hora. - Me largo, ya se acabó mi turno.

Me largué no sin antes oir a lo lejos como Suigetsu gritaba "_Perra Tsurende" _lo que me hizo reir todo el camino, caminé rumbo a la Universidad de Konoha. Aquí era donde Sasuke estudiaba (_O fingía hacerlo_).

Y le ví...

Lucía condenadamente sexy mientras ignoraba a mi primo, su mejor amigo, y a la rosadita de Haruno. (_Una chica única en su estilo... Había sido novia de mi primo al que dejó por Sasuke que la dejó y ahora era la novia de Itachi Uchiha; el hermano mayor de Sasuke_). Me acerqué cautelosa al trío ese y cuando me vieron las muecas de fastidio no tardaron en aparecer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Uzumaki? ¿No entiendes que Sasuke-kun no quiere verte? - Haruno chilló y mi primo la sujetó preocupado. Era tan obvio que seguía enamorado de ella.

- Vengo a mostrarle esto a _Sasuke-kun..._ - saqué de mi bolsillo un colgante de plata con un dije de onix. El aludido bajó por un momento la guardia y ví en sus ojos algo parecido a la preocupación pero en cosa de segundos se recuperó y me dedicó una mirada de odio. - Oh, creo que los dos sabemos que es esto... Se lo diste hace dos años a una chica. ¿No? Una chica especial, digo este colgante era de tu Madre...

- Damelo.

- No. Esta chica debe importarte bastante para hacerle esta clase de regalos... - miré el colgante que estaba en mi mano. - No puedo dartelo, su dueña debe estar neurótica buscándolo en casa y no quiero que se sienta mal... Tú tampoco deseas eso. ¿No? Ya sabes que es un encanto.

- ¿De que habla esta chica, Sasuke-kun?

- Teme... ¿Porque Karin dice esto?

- Callense ambos. - Sasuke me dirigió una mirada gélida. Peligrosa. - ¿Donde está?

- No creo que quiera verte, huyó de todo... Huyó de ti.

- Karin, explicanos que pasa. - mi primo me miró y bufé hastiada de que se metiera. - ¿Porque le dices esto al Teme?

- Callate, Dobe. No te incumbe. ¿Qué mierda quieres, Karin?

- Oh, recuerdas mi nombre... Lloraré. - sonreí encantada de que todo estuviera saliendo como quería. - ¿Yo? Por Kami... No quiero nada.

- Si me dices en donde está escondida, te daré lo que quieras.

Reí al verle tan desesperado, la verdad incluso sentí lástima por él pero se me pasó al recordar lo que me había hecho antes. Guardé el colgante en mi bolsillo y le miré con absoluta calma... Me sorprendía que siguiera pensando que era una bazofia al igual que él, yo jamás iba a traicionar a otros por él. No de nuevo.

- No quiero nada tuyo... Mi Orgullo ya no puedes devolvermelo. Vete al carajo, solo vine porque quería ver tu cara y que supieras que lo sé todo...

- Me vale mierda lo que hagas. La encontraré de todas formas, es mía. No va a escaparse para siempre.

- Ella es una persona, maldito infeliz. No un objeto. Ni una cosa de tu propiedad.

Bufé incómoda y salí pitando de ahí, aún así sentía que había hecho lo correcto y me largué a reir al recordar su linda cara al descubierto. También un cabrón como él podía tener una debilidad. Y Sasuke odiaba que las cosas que el creía eran de su propiedad fueran tocadas.

Al llegar a casa noté que todo estaba de cabeza, el maniático del orden se pondría frenético al ver su casa en este estado. Hinata estaba de panzita hurguetéando bajo el sofá y al cruzarse nuestras miradas se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en la cola.

Le puse el colgante en la mano y ella me miró seria.

- Lo hiciste.

- Sí.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - la miré como si estuviera bromeando pero terminé asintiendo. Ella seguía seria. - Bueno, es mejor que me ayudes a ordenar. Sasori es capaz de hacerme estatua si ve este desorden.

Iba a la cocina a lavar la vajilla pero la detuve algo molesta.

- ¿No vas a gritarme o algo así?

- No... De todas formas va a encontrarme. Es un Yakuza.

Para cuando llegó Sasori la casa brillaba y estabámos tiradas en el sofá comiendo botanas mientras veíamos Kill Bill. El artista fracasado nos miró ceñudo y sacó un papel de su abrigo.

- Desde mañana tenemos nueva inquilina.

Silencio.

* * *

**Kyaaaa. Espero que deseen saber quien llegará... **

**Me regalan un review, creo que si me dan un review crecerá una flor en el Desierto y nacerá una ballenita bebé. Awww. :3**

**Bueno, no si tanto pero alegrarán el alma de una chica. Sí?**


	4. La Dama

**Hola a todas/os!**

**Volví y quiero agradecer sus reviews, abajito pondré unas palabras para ustedes.**

**Dedicado a mi Madre Virtual: ZafiroAby. Te adoro, linda! **

**(También las adoro a ustedes, eh)**

* * *

_**Mikoto**_

* * *

** La Dama**

* * *

**T**oda mi vida se había derrumbado como castillo de naipes.

Mi matrimonio de 27 años, mi familia, mis hijos, mi reputación... Todo yacía en el suelo como un doloroso recuerdo lejano... Todo tenía un fin al menos eso solía decir mi Madre pero creí que lo mío sería más estable; sobretodo por la entrega que había dado por mantener el Clan en pie y ahora estaba _sola_ como nunca antes lo había estado en mi vida entera.

_Sola y destruida._

_Avergonzada._

No era la primera infidelidad de Fugaku, no. Él no sabía de lealtad, nunca había sido alguien leal ni de niño.

Pero había sido cambiada por una niña de 18 años, una chica que con suerte sabía que era una alfombra persa pero que se revolcó de buena gana encima de una con mi marido a vista y paciencia mía.

Itachi y Sasuke, mis hijos habían hecho la vista gorda del asunto pues su Padre pagaba sus estudios; pero yo jamás podría odiarles ni guardarles rencor porque les amaba más que a mi misma.

Eran mis hijos.

Resignada a mi nueva vida comencé a hacer clases en la Konoha Academy luego de un retiro de 10 años, todo allí era nuevo pero no podía quejarme pues las personas solían ser muy amables conmigo, lo malo era volver a casa siendo apartada de la vida familiar. Debía escapar de ahí o terminaría destrozada... Pensaba en ello cuando ví a Sasori-san en el pasillo, el Maestro de Arte parecía molesto hablando por celular con alguien a quien regañaba.

- ¿Fuego? ¡Será mejor que le digas a Hinata que me importa una mierda si quiere jugar a ser "Top Chef"! Están en **MI** casa... - le ví suspirar mientras oía a la otra persona. - Necesito arrendar el tercer cuarto y si queman mi casa van a conocer quien soy yo... Claro que pienso cumplir, Karin... No juegues con mi paciencia que es bastante más que escasa desde que les dejé vivir conmigo!... Más te vale que hagas que la Princesita apague el sartén ese. Uff.

Cortó y me acerqué a él.

- Etto... Sasori-san. Luce molesto. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? - sonreí y él me miro inexpresivo. Era extraño.

- No... Bueno, son mis arrendatarias. Un dolor de cabeza doble.

- ¿Problemáticas? - asintió y le miré el pasillo tratando de entenderle. - Bueno, puede pedirle que se vayan. Es su casa.

Él pareció considerarlo medio segundo y negó casi imperceptiblemente, años de conocer a mis silenciosos hijos y a mi ex marido me dijeron que Sasori-san estaba más que confundido.

Tenía una lucha interna.

- No puedo... - Suspiró agotado. - Son poco artísticas y bastante corriente, ignorantes, atarantadas pero... No puedo largarlas a la calle. Tienen 16 años.

- Ahh.

No dije nada hasta que medité... _16 años_... ¿Vivía con un par de adolecentes?

Le oí reir y miré algo asustada al joven profesor.

- No se asuste. Depravado no soy, ninguna de ellas es atractiva.

- Me asombra su buen corazón, Sasori-sensei, tiene usted una gran vocación humanitaria.

- Sí, soy **muy** humanitario. Todo un samaritano. - hizo una mueca de diversión y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la Academia. - Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos, Mikoto-san.

- Espere, por favor. Sé que no es mi asunto pero oí que quería arrendar un cuarto que tiene disponible... ¿Es correcto? - asintió y proseguí. - Yo necesito cambiarme a un lugar pequeño lo más pronto posible... ¿Sería posible alquilar el cuarto?

- Cobro 200 ryo.

- Puedo pagarlos, Sasori-san. Pero necesito mudarme mañana mismo...

- Trato hecho. - iba a darle la mano pero se alejó. - Mañana después de clases puede venir conmigo a casa. Si el cuarto le gusta, es suyo.

Sasori-san se fue y yo manejé a la que antes era mi casa.

Hice las maletas envuelta por el silencio, nadie estaba aquí. Supongo que esto era solo un Hostal de lujo para mi ex marido y mis hijos que hacían su vida sin necesitarme para nada.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y miré una foto de cuando me consideraba una mujer completa. Unas lágrimas traidoras escaparon de mis ojos y las sequé mientras veía mi figura en el espejo... Sonreí al ver que a pesar de los años no me veía vieja ni acabada.

Tal vez mañana sería un gran día.

El día de mi renacer.

* * *

**Pov Sasori:**

**L**legué a casa pensando que tal vez todo estaba en llamas y que vería a esas dos intentando apagar el fuego pero cuando llegué las ví tiradas en el sofá comiendo botanas mientras veían una pelicula de mierda con nada de contenido donde una rubia de traje amarillo cortaba gente a diestra y siniestra.

Pendejas.

Me dejé caer al sofá viendo como la casa estaba reluciente, al menos Hinata era de utilidad. Saqué el papel de mi sueldo y las miré ceñudo, debían saberlo.

- Desde mañana tenemos nueva inquilina.

Silencio.

Un silencio eterno, Karin puso pausa a la pelicula y ambas me miraron curiosas. Sin duda, Karin era la suspicaz.

- ¿Otra niña para saciar el vicio chibi que tienes, Sasori?

Bufé hastiado.

- No, es una mujer con clase y contenido. Nada que ver con ustedes, es una compañera de trabajo así que les advierto que si la espantan van a...

- A saber quien soy yo... - ambas lo dijeron a coro. Malditas.

- ¿Cómo se llama, Sasori-san? - Hinata soltó la pregunta que Karin jamás habría hecho.

- Uchiha Mikoto.

Hinata se quedó helada y entonces recordé... **Uchiha**. Hinata estaba comprometida con un tipo de apellido Uchiha que se había acostado con Karin (_creo_).

- Metiste la pata, Akasuna. Felicitaciones.

- Cierra el pico, Karin.

Hinata no dijo nada pero noté que hasta Karin estaba alerta a su reacción. Si la chica Hyuuga se moría de un ataque al corazón, tendría a un montón de gentuza tras de mi.

Maldije el día que conocí a este par sin saber que mis problemas estaban por aumentar. Hasta que la chica habló.

- Tarde o temprano iban a encontrarme. Supongo que así es la vida, como Niisan decía nadie escapa de su Destino y tal vez el mío es estar al lado de alguien sin corazón como Sasuke-kun.

- Hinata. Vas a sentarte y me dirás que jodida relación tienes tú con esa Familia. - la miré mientras ella juntaba los dedos.

Antes de que Mikoto-san llegara iba a saber que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Uff, tardé lo sé pero aquí estoy otra vez con el firme próposito de actualizar mis historias. **

Quiero agradecer a :

_**RojiEscarlata** : _También disfruté picar a Sasuke y adoro a Karin).

_**Uchiha Mei** :_ Sasuke es débil, sexy pero débil y en el próximo capitulo sabrás porque es así ;)

_**FranTargaryen**: _He aquí la conti. Y espero haber resuelto tu duda.

**_Sunny237:_**Amé tu review, jajaja. Tu duda existencial ha sido resuelta... Ahora dejaré otra ;)

_**Shina14 :**_Shina-chan, guarda tu emoción para el próximo capitulo que Mikoto se dejará caer con maletas y todo pero la linda Shion no se quedará atrás * Fer corre después de ese spoiler*

_**Hitomi Akera:** _Mi querida hermana Yakuza, agradezco tus reviews. Ya te he dicho que te adoro y que espero hacerle justicia a Karin que hace unos días cumplió años. **Aplausos a Karin!**

_**Lola Diamonds:**_Espero que Sasori te haga feliz, amo a tu Sasori tan déspota y lleno de mañas.

**Ok. El próximo capitulo será relatado por Hinata... Aparecerán personajes y habrá una sorpresita ;)**

**Reviews? **


	5. La Muñeca de Porcelana

**Hola, volví con otro capitulo (me costó mucho escribirlo porque pasaron muchas cosas) y agradezco inmensamente sus reviews... Y espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Perdón si no les contesté por MP pero no volverá a pasar, me hicieron muy felices ;)**

**Espero que les guste y más la ecena extra que contiene en **_cursiva _**Los pensamientos de Sasori XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Muñeca de Porcelana**

* * *

**Flashback Capitulo Anterior:**

_Maldije el día que conocí a este par sin saber que mis problemas estaban por aumentar. Hasta que la chica habló._

_- Tarde o temprano iban a encontrarme. Supongo que así es la vida, como Niisan decía nadie escapa de su Destino y tal vez el mío es estar al lado de alguien sin corazón como Sasuke-kun._

_- Hinata. Vas a sentarte y me dirás que jodida relación tienes tú con esa Familia. - la miré mientras ella juntaba los dedos._

_Antes de que Mikoto-san llegara iba a saber que estaba pasando._

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Toda mi vida he intentado huir de los problemas... No me gustan. Y ahora estoy en uno. Sasori-san y Karin me miran exigiendo una respuesta, ni mi amiga sabe de esto y es incómodo para mi hacer memoria, suspiro y decido por primera vez en todo este tiempo hacer lo que yo quiero hacer.

- Solo diré que Mikoto-san es la Madre de Sasuke-kun... Y nada más, lo otro es algo privado. - salí de la habitación dejando a mis acompañantes solos.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada, me siento perdida y ahogada. Claro que conozco a Mikoto-san, es una gran persona pero solo hablamos una vez y dudo que ella me recordara ahora... Además eran otros tiempos. Tiempos en los que yo estaba rodeada de comodidades pero falta de amor y preocupación sincera, tiempos en los que vivir y nacer en cuna de oro era lo único que importaba a los ojos del resto; eran los tiempos de los que había huido.

Conocí a Sasuke por casualidad a los 8 años, ambos eramos silenciosos y poco sociables así que llegamos por casualidad a hablarnos. Mis nervios y su malhumor extrañamente congeniaron, fuimos una especie de "amigos" por algunos meses en los que nuestras familias mantuvieron lazos comerciales... Hasta que vino la traición... Uchiha Fugaku robó algunas acciones de la empresa Hyuuga que mi Padre peleó por tres largos años y como consecuencia obvia todo trato social o económico fue cortado de plano. Y dejé de ver a Sasuke por tres años.

Hasta el año en el que la Corporación Uchiha empezó a crecer de una manera espantosa y se volvieron una amenaza para mi Padre.

Todos los lazos fueron retomados pero ya nada era igual, yo tenía 14 años y Sasuke 17... Él era un chico codiciado y lleno de experiencia, amargura y arrogancia; no era nada de lo que yo quería en un amigo pero mi Padre decía que debía sociabilizar con él, hacer sacrificios por la Empresa y acepté. Además nuestras Familias adineradas estaban llenas de quiebres internos... fue eso lo que nos acercó, Sasuke veía como su Padre engañaba a su Madre y yo como mi Madre enfermaba cada día por la soledad.

Y volvimos a ser amigos.

No me sorprendió en absoluto que nuestros Padres nos comprometieran y se podía decir que estaba feliz de casarme con Sasuke, eramos amigos y solíamos hablar bastante de todo, además el me había regalado un hermoso collar de compromiso pero de un día para otro Sasuke cambió... Las malas compañías que tenía corrompieron a Sasuke. Y se alejó de mi, la última vez que nos habíamos visto dijo que ya estaba cansado de mi y yo huí... _Cobarde_...

Y así acabó todo.

Poco después conocí a Karin en el Internado y cuando supe lo de Sasuke mi corazón terminó de sepultar la imagane buena que tenía de él... Para mi, era pasado. Uno de dulce y agraz.

Al día siguente salí de casa muy temprano para no encontrarme con nadie.

Llegué a la Pastelería y me puse el trajecito mono que nos daba la Jefa, la misma que me informó que la chica que trabajaba conmigo se había ido y que había contratado a otra chica a la que debía entrenar. De la Oficina salió una chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa suave, ojos negros y apariencia amable.

- Etto, Soy Matsuri... Es un gusto conocerla.

- Hyuuga Hinata. - le tendí la mano y ella la estrechó. - También es un gusto conocerte, Matsuri-chan... Espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos hacer un gran trabajo.

Sonrió y nos pusimos a trabajar, Matsuri era una chica respetuosa, tierna y amable por lo que simpatizamos de inmediato. Cuando la jornada terminó y Gaara, el novio de Matsuri-chan vino por ella en su moto me decidí a ir a buscar a Karin hasta la Tienda de Música, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de nada hasta que choqué contra un tipo inmenso, de cabellos blancos y mirada furiosa.

- Fijate por donde vas, pendeja.

- Etto... perdón, señor. - me sonrojé de puro asombro. - Con permiso...

Iba a entrar a la tienda pero se cruzó en mi camino y le miré asustada, él se rió.

- Ya estamos por cerrar, pendeja. Vuelve mañana. - en ese preciso instante apareció Karin seguida por Suigetsu-kun que rió de solo ver mi cara.

- ¡Hidan, alejate de Hinata! Ugg, eres un bestia...

- ¿Es amiga tuya, guarra?

- Sí. Y te dije que te borres... Largo, Hidan.

- Mierda, yo hago lo que quiero y cuando, pendeja guarra. - el tipo enorme se acercó, me sujetó de los hombros y me besó.

Yo casi me desmayo de la impresión, el susto y la verguenza mientras que Karin me sacó a jalones de allí, mientras que Suigetsu-kun que reía recibió toda la furia de mi amiga que le dió varias patadas.

- Hinata no lo tomes en cuenta, es Hidan... Trabaja en la bodega de la tienda y es un bruto, me sorprende que haya podido decir dos frases seguidas sin decir groserías.

- Te dije que estaba nublado por eso, Karin. - Suigetsu-kun se largó a reir.

- Cierra la boca, imbécil.

- ¿Qué? Jashin-sama busca a los creyentes y soy un representante divino. - me miró y me acerqué a Karin y él se rió - Y busco feligresas más si son chicas guapas y monas como tu amiguita.

- Eres un _Cerdo _mejor ni te le acerques... Bueno, Hinata... Vamonos y dejemos a este par de subnormales. Tengo hambre, espero que cocines algo.

**oOoOoOo**

Asentí y nos fuimos rumbo a casa, aún Sasori-san no había llegado así que comencé a cocinar rápidamente. Y más sabiendo que tal vez Mikoto-san vendría con él... Karin luego de muchas súplicas mías puso las cosas en la mesa y luego se dejó caer en el sillón.

- Ayer te molestaste... Es raro verte enojada, muy raro... ¿Tan malo es?

Quedé callada medio segundo y contesté.

- Mikoto-san es una buena mujer, el problema es que si Sasuke sabe que estoy aquí pues mi Padre lo sabrá... Y no quiero volver a la Mansión. No quiero vivir siendo un peón de nadie...

- No pasará, sabes que me tienes aquí y no dejaré que te largues. Digo, ¿Quién cocinará y ordenará este chiquero artístico del arrogante de Sasori? - sonreí al oirla. Karin no diría nada más - Y pues ya verás que todo se va a solucionar... Ni que Sasuke estuviera tan desesperado por encontrarte...

- Le dijste hace poco que sabes de mi, los Uchiha son muy sigilosos. Tarde o temprano volveré a verle, eso no lo dudo...

Justo en ese momento la puerta de abrió y entró Sasori-san junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches. _Mikoto Uchiha_... Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ví la sorpresa en su rostro pálido.

- ¿Hinata-chan? - corrió hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza - Oh, por Kami... estás a salvo. Todos nos preocupamos por ti, pensé que te habías perdido o que te habían secuestrado. ¿Estás bien?

- Mikoto-san estoy bien, gracias.

- Que bueno hallarte aquí y que Sasori-san te esté cuidando.

Una risita de Karin se dejó oir y ví la molestia en los ojos de Sasori-san que la miraba ceñudo.

- Si, Sasori-_san _es una gran persona, ha de ver como nos _cuida_. Por cierto, soy Uzumaki Karin. - mi amiga habló desde el sillón y Mikoto-san hizo una reverencia leve.

- Es un placer conocerla, Uzumaki-san.

- Digame Karin y yo le diré Mikoto... Los honoríficos no son lo mío.

- Como gustes, Karin.

La cena fue pacífica porque Sasori-san guardaba la compostura, Karin comía sin importarle nada y Mikoto-san era alguien muy afable. Además parecía una mujer preocupada y afectuosa.

- Bien, debo ir a terminar un trabajo. Mikoto-san pongase cómoda, está en su casa y si necesita algo pues digale a estas dos que la ayuden. - el artista se fue a su cuarto y sentimos como la puerta era cerrada con llave.

- ¡Hey, no fastidies! Yo iré a dormir... Mañana tengo turno de día, buenas noches - mi amiga se marchó y cuando iba a retirar los platos la mano de Mikoto-san me detuvo.

- No, dejame a mi. Se ve que eres muy hacendosa, yo te daré una mano... Después de todo hiciste la cena, querida.

- G-gracias, Mikoto-san. - ella sonrió y la acompañçe mientras lavaba la vajilla.

- No pensé que volvieramos a vernos, es un gusto saber que estás a salvo y que la vida te sonrie... Creo que al menos vives con gente que te valora, muy a su manera pero lo hacen. ¿Te sientes aliviada de haber huido del compromiso con Sasuke-kun? - la miré sin saber que contestarle bien, después de todo Sasuke era su hijo - Pues, no temas decirmelo... Ambas somos personas maduras y me preocupas, siento que Sasuke se ha vuelto alguien a quien me cuesta comprender... No dejaré de amarle, es mi hijo pero tú eres una chica buena y no mereces salir herida como yo.

Su mano acarició mi cabello y unas lágrimas me traicionaron, hacían muchos años atrás que ya nadie tenía un gesto así para mi que era inevitable.

- Cariño, desahogate... Lo necesitas. - me abrazó y logré calmarme.

- Yo no sé que haré, pero no me siento lista para estar con Sasuke-kun. Tal vez no funcionaría.

- El tiempo dirá, cariño. Ven tomaremos un té de Jazmín, es mi favorito.

Esa noche fui a dormir en paz, Mikoto-san era una persona que generaba paz y estaba dispuesta a conocerla más.

* * *

**Al día siguiente en la Academia Konoha High School...**

- Me llamó, Tsunade-sama - _Vieja bruja y adicta- _ Aquí estoy.

_- _Efectivamente, Akasuna-san... Se me ha informado de forma anonima que vive usted con dos adolescentes en su apartamento. ¡¿Sabe usted que eso es una inmoralidad?! ¿Qué dirán los apoderados de esta prestigiosa Academia si se enteran de esto? ¿Acaso no tiene raciocinio?

_Mucho más que usted, bruja. ¿Prestigiosa? Si, claro. Puro Prestigio_

- No es como usted cree, Tsunade-sama. Yo ayudé a estas jovenes desamparadas, Uchiha Mikoto-san lo sabe... También vive en mi apartamento, alquilo cuartos. - _Uff, vieja metiche._

- Ahh... Bueno, eso que usted me dice no lo sabía. ¿Asisten a alguna academia estas muchachas?

- No por el momento, son realmente almas desamparadas - _y vagas como ningunas. - _¿Tiene algo en mente?

- Claro, digales que vengan a estudiar aquí. Hay un sistema de becas que les puede servir y alguien tan humanitario como usted no debería cargar solo con tanto, Sasori-san... Si es como lo dice, tal vez considere darle el puesto de Consejero Estudiantil.

_Perfecto Dinero._

- Solo que por el mismo sueldo...

_Perra_

_- _Lo que sea por ayudar a nuestros alumnos, con eso deberé dejar de dar tantas clases. ¿Verdad?

- Me temo que sí, ¿No le molesta?.

- Es una lástima... Pero que se le va a hacer, sacrificios son sacrificios y todo sea por esta _Maravillosa _Comunidad escolar..

- Pues me alegra contar con maestros como usted... Mañana mismo quiero que hable con estos chicos. Aquí tiene sus fichas, nos han dado algo de quehacer.

- ¿Shion? ¿Gaara? - _Uff, menudos críos hijitos de papá. - _Encantado, Tsunade-sama. ¿Algo más?

- Por ahora nada, procure traer a sus protegidas mañana a clases. Shizune, agenda una entrevista... Quiero saber que cosas buenas ha hecho Sasori-san por ellas, han de quererlo mucho.

- S-si. Claro, me _adoran. _

_Ahora sí que estoy perdido..._

* * *

**_Kyaaa, terminó el capitulo. Fue largooo, lo sé._**

**_Pero ya ven que llegaron varios personajes y aparecerán más para darle sabor a esta historia ;)_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews y me encantaría saber que les pareció... Dejaré unas preguntas: ¿Debería aparecer Sasuke? ¿Gaara es un chico rebelde o no? _**

**_Aww, nos vemos mis lindas :)_**


End file.
